Talk:S4 League Wiki
Mmm. This wiki needs a lot of work. I suppose I'll help out a bit here and there. :) --LOL.its.Neotails 14:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I'd agree with that statement. And it's been a year. Progress seems to have made, but I'll lend a hand wherever I can, so long as I'm not alone on this. This project would be daunting by myself, and I'm sure you all've the passion I've for S4, as well.--Storb 04:55, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Item Prices All the prices on the wiki must be redone to reflect the loss of permanent items on the EU servers. I have created a sample of the organization in the Revolver page. Comments are appreciated. :Wonderful format. I'll see if I can arrange everything to be seen this way.--Storb 04:57, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Overhaul we seriosuly need one... : Please sign your post, but yeah we need one. --Satria Hitam 01:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah like really and lol I forgot about that @~@ Sytos64 02:37, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Maybe we should ask for help at alaplaya s4 forums ? Satria Hitam 12:11, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: We could. There's a large community at S5. They might be some help as well since they keep up with all the korean updates as well. Might be useful. I'm just too busy with reading every page and going back to redo them plus with work and all I doubt I can do all of the work. Sytos64 14:12, June 29, 2011 (UTC) How to start a S4 Wiki in other language? Hey people, I am from Brazil, and I want start a Portuguese S4 League Wikia. Can anyone tell me how to do it? Thanks. - Eduardo Sellan Brazilian 01:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : To do it go here. Then you see "Your wiki will be in English" at the bottom, then click "change" and then select the language that you want to. -- Satria Hitam 04:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'll do it. Later I'll put it on the main page (and other pages) of this Wiki as interwiki. - Eduardo Sellan Brazilian 20:47, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Here's the link: http://pt.s4leaguebr.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_S4_League_Brasil. Put the link on the main page of this Wiki, where you see fit. Following the pattern of Wikis, I will not link other pages. Thanks. - Eduardo Sellan Brazilian 23:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC)] Main Page hey for the main page, have you thought of adding clickable pictures for contents part? such as the section title Basic you can put a picture of the tutorial or something if you need help i can help you Javier Figueroa 22:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I need some training I want to start trying to source edit to make pages more eye-catching. Anyone know where to start? SpaceDiver 04:44, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Formalizing the Weapons Pages and Skills Pages I've gone throught these pages, and although they seem ok, they are all un-uniform. There should be clearcut Sections on these pages *How to use weapon/skill *Advangages *Disadvatanges *Tips *Trivia Im going to try to clean up these pages, but please help. (yes i am a stickler for details and uniformity) SpaceDiver 20:24, October 31, 2011 (UTC)